Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{p - 9}{2p - 9} \times 4$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(p - 9) \times 4} {(2p - 9) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{4p - 36}{2p - 9}$